


Little Red Riding Lance (On Very Long Hiatus)

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Lance's cousin, Coran and Alfor are married, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood Lance, Shiro is a kind cinnamon roll, forest, why am I doing this to myself, wolf shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Shiro had only killed when he was held captive by the Galra Empire. Other than that, he'd never even hurt a fly. Keith didn't know anything about Shiro's time when he was held captive, and Shiro was determined to keep it that way. Which meant Keith still thought Shiro was a villing virgin. And Shiro was determined to change his mind, but his prey ended up being this precious, adorable, blue eyed boy, and his heart just couldn't take it.All Lance wanted to do was be with his cousin Allura and his uncles. He would live with them if he could. But alas, due to social standards, he wouldn't live with Uncle Alfor and Uncle Coran, and Allura in their new home in the woods. So instead, Lance would visit them. With sweets from his Mama's bakery. At least, he was going to give them sweets. But some rude wolf attacked him, that jerk.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped

**Shiro**

_Alright. I can do this do this._

"Y _ou're gonna be a killing virgin forever, Shiro!"_

_Shut up, Keith._

In my pack, it was a pretty big thing to kill. Killing was how we got our food. Everyone did it. It was our nature. Hell, Matt was only a half-breed and he killed sometimes! And it's not like I've never killed things before. I had to kill when I was in Galran captivity. I'd just never killed outside of that. And I refused to tell Keith anything abour what happened in there.

So it was time to start anew. I'd seen Keith kill before. This would be a peace of cake.

I was crouching in the treeline, watching the figure in the red cloak walk towards me on the road. They hadn't seen me yet. All I had to do was make this a clean kill, and bring it to Keith, and run off to make myself feel better about what I'd done.

Yeah. Easy.

They were humming a tune of some sort, practically skipping along. And they carried a basket, of goodies I smelled from a mile back.

Just a few more steps and I'd pounce. The muscles in my legs tensed, my clawed fingers ready to push me off so I could leap. My tail stopped moving, and my ears flattened on my head.

I watched as he stepped.... Stepped....

There.

My lips pulled back from my teeth, and a growl ripped from my throat as I pounced the unexpecting person.

As I was in mid-air, they turned towards me, their bright red hood rustling and their- _his_ dark blue eyes wide.

A moment later, we were on the ground. My hands were on the ground next to him, and I was straddling his waist. My head was about to drop to tear out his throat, when he began to speak.

"Please don't eat me!"

I blinked, my ears perking up, and got a better look at him.

And he was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

His cape was bucklet by a sapphire brooch that was the same color as his watery eyes, that were quickly filling with tears. He had a thin, white button-up shirt, and light blue suspender shorts. Both looked pale compared to his besutiful light brown skin. His dark brown hair was short, and curled in places on his forehead.

"Please?" He whimpered, and I turned red, from my neck to my ears.

"Uh.... Hello?" There were still tears in his dark blue eyes, but he was looking mostly confused now. "Mr. Wolf?"

I couldn't do it. I couldn't slightly harm, much less kill such a beautifully perfect being.

So instead, I fled.

My face still red, I jumped up, and ran to the woods. I hid behind the closest tree, my heart thumping. I groaned, my face dropping into my hands.

_Shiiiiiiiit._

I could already tell that this wasn't going to be very good for my health.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lance**

I lay there, on the goddamn ground, in shock for about a minute.

_What the hell was that?!_

A wolf, one that Mama and my uncles and Hunk always warn me about, pounced on me, and then ran off.

I wiped the tears that lingered in my eyes. Stupid wolf, making me drop all my stuff. I rubbed the back of my head, where I hit it when I fell, and surveyed the damage of the baked goods. Only the cookies had fallen out, but a few were a little crumbled.

I huffed, and set the basket upright, rearranging things so the cookies could go in nicely, without squishing anything else.

I heard a branch snap, and I whipped around, raising an arm as though to block off an attack-.

But it was just that wolf. Again.

He was kneeling surprisingly close, the cookies in hand. I was frozen, and he cleared his throat, looking down as he held the box out to me.

"Uh- here. Your cookies." He muttered.

I kept glaring at him, eventually just snatching the box from him. I opened it, just to check if he hadn't taken any, and carefully closed it back up. I gently set the bow into my basket carefully, trying to keep my eyes on him the entire time. 

He was in arm's reach, and as soon as I quickly stood, basket in my arms, and slowly stepped back. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to say something, but my eyes were glued onto his deadly sharp teeth and claws, that could easily tear me to shreds if they wanted to. My eyes flickered up to his, and he closed his mouth to clear his throat again. "I-" He stopped, closing his mouth, and tried again. "I'm sorry I pounced on you."

He raised his hand, to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, I later realized, but the moment he moved I turned on my heel and sprint away.

See, I've never been the athletic child, when it came to anything that wasn't swimming. So I quickly became out of breath as I ran, tears welling in my eyes again.

I could have died.

I almost  _died_.

He was so close, he could have killed me at any given time, even after I started running. He could have even gone after me. But as I looked back right before I turned a corner in the road, I saw that no, he hadn't followed me. He was standing in the same place as when I'd left.

So why?


End file.
